


저녁 식사

by vvishop



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M, University AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>왜 쓸데없이 길죠;;;</p></blockquote>





	저녁 식사

"안녕하세요. 선배. 저는 게이입니다."  
당당하기에 한 번 자봤다. 근데.  
"넌 내 거야. 알아둬."  
샤워한 몸은 이미 다 식었는데 20세기 대사 치면서 등에서 물방울을 하나씩 핥는 토마스 때문에 민호는 없던 닭살이 생길 지경이었다. 차라리 침대면 졸고라도 있지 눈치는 귀신이라 민호가 딴 생각을 하면 여지 없이 깨물었다.  
"침대에서 하면 안되냐."  
토마스는 민호의 입술에 키스만 했다. 허벅지가 쓰다듬어지는데 몸이 움찔거렸다. 안쪽으로 손이 들어갔다. 부드러운 살이 만져지는 게 흥분은 저 뒷전이고 불편하기만 했다. 숙이고 있는 허리도 슬슬 아프고. 짚고 있던 팔목도 별로고 갑자기 집에 중요한 걸 놓고 온 것만 같은 기분이 들면서 민호는 허리를 들었다. 푹 뼈가 느껴지는 손에 다시 눌렸다. 이마가 거울에 부딪혔다.  
"야!"  
"야해."  
토마스의 혀가 민호의 입구에 닿았다. 그러면서 손이 민호 아래에 닿는데.  
"제기랄..."  
끔찍하게 좋았다. 혀가 미끈하게 들어오는데 앞뒤가 다 자극당하는 민호 팔에 힘줄이 우두둑 솟았다. 토마스가 무릎 뒤를 매만졌다. 발가락에 손끝에 힘이 들어갔다. 쪼옥 자극적인 소리가 들리자 탁 민호가 힘을 풀었다. 투둑툭툭 끈적하게 아래로 정액이 다리를 타고 흘렀다. 너무 빨랐나. 민호가 쌕쌕 숨을 쉬다 몸을 일으키려는데 찌익 찢어지는 소리가 나더니 아래에서 쑤욱 토마스가 들어왔다. 삽입을 인지한 순간부터 다 풀려있던 몸 근육들이 다시 긴장하기 시작한 민호의 등을 꾸욱 누른 토마스가 움직였다. 배 안이 쫘악 달라붙었다. 으응. 민호가 생전 안내본 신음을 냈다. 하고 본인이 놀랐다.  
"괜찮아?"  
소리 안내려고 이를 악물었던 민호가 다시 소리를 냈다. 으으응. 사정한지 10분도 안됐는데 아래가 또 후끈거렸다. 목 뒤가 이로 긁적여졌다. 반사적으로 토마스가 몸을 못빼게 엉덩이를 자꾸 잡아당겼다. 토마스가 민호 허리로 팔을 넣어 상박을 안았다. 번쩍 들리자 뭘하고 있는지 거울에 다 보였다. 민호는 자꾸 몸을 내리고 토마스는 자꾸 끌어올렸다. 도리질치는 귀가 끈끈하게 핥아졌다. 만져주지도 않았는데 민호는 자꾸만 혼자 갔다. 토마스는 허리를 흔들다 제일 깊숙이 박아넣고 사정했다. 민호 안은 토마스가 허리를 빼고도 빠끔거리며 열려 있다가 늦게 닫혔다. 땀이 흥건한 민호의 등에 볼을 부비며 토마스가 코먹먹한 소리로 속삭였다.  
"이제 몸도 내 거야. 안 놔줄 거야."  
민호는 빛의 속도로 샤워하고 자고 가라는 토마스의 말과 축축 처지는 온몸의 아우성을 뒤로한 채 집으로 돌아갔다.  
그리고 줄곧 이 상태였다. 모자를 쓴 채 뉴트와 같이 걸어가던 민호는 토마스의 선배애애애애! 하는 외침에 시발. 나중에 보자. 하며 냅다 뛰기부터 했다. 고등학교 때부터 육상 선수였던 민호에게 토마스는 따를 재간이 없었지만 그래도 끈기와 집착과 체력과 테크...닉은 달리기에서 필요없을 것 같긴 하지만 어쨌든 그런 것들이 있었다. 민호와 토마스는 달리고 달렸다. 민호는 뒤를 보지 않고 달리기만 했다. 갤리가 튀어나와 토마스를 밀어 넘어트렸다.  
"이 새끼 뭐야. 왜 민호를 쫓아다녀."  
민호는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 그대로 카드 인식되는 기숙사로 들어가버렸다. 그 뒤로는 카드를 안가져온 학생이 기숙사 문을 훅 넘어가려다 퉁 강화유리에 부딪혀 튕겨나갔다. 삐용삐용 사이렌 소리가 요란했다. 토마스는 안타깝게 건물만 보고 있었다.  
"다음엔 널 막지는 않으마."  
갤리는 토마스의 멱살만 쥐고 다신 민호를 쫓지 말라고 위협만 하고 가버렸다.  
한편 민호는 그간 고플 때 하곤 했던 룸메이트 벤과 한 번 시도를 해보았다. 벤이 자신의 바지를 벗기고 입에 무는데 존나 큰일이 났다. 그렇게 재미없을 수가 없었다. 벤은 밀려나며 말했다.  
"썅! 니가 나한테 이래? 그 게이라는 놈이랑 하고 올 거야!"  
"뭐라고. 이 좆도 제대로 못 빠는 새끼가!"  
벤은 그 날 룸메이트와의 싸움으로 기숙사에서 쫓겨났다. 민호와 프리스쿨부터 한결같이 단짝이던 사감 뉴트는 편애가 쩔어서 민호는 안전했지만 누구도 민호는 왜 안나가냐 굳이 시비거는 사람이 없었다. 벤은 자신의 가방 안에 옷가지를 쑤셔넣는 민호에게 애원했다. 민호. 제발. 민호.  
하루아침에 민호의 옆 침대가 비었다. 민호는 맘 편하게 혼자 잤다. 뉴트는 며칠 후 새로운 룸메이트가 올 거라고 공지했다. 기숙사 방침으로 빈 자리를 채워야 했다고 했다. 신입생 중에 기숙사 뒤 화단에 해먹을 쳐서 잤던 사람이 있었더라며. 민호는 왠지 기분 나쁜 느낌이 드는 것을 무시했다. 그리고 방에 온 사람은 토마스였다. 민호는 앞 뒤 잴 것도 없이 아무 생각도 없이 튀어나갔다. 이제 토마스는 기숙사 출입이 자유로웠다. 터미네이터처럼 쫓아오던 토마스는 몸을 던져 민호를 넘어트렸다.  
"왜! 왜 도망가는 거예요!"  
"놔! 놓으라고!"  
민호는 그걸 설명할 수도 없고 설명하고 싶지도 않았다. 세면대 앞에서 혼자 손가락 넣어봤다고 어떻게 말을 해. 으응 거렸던 게 정말 쪽팔렸는데 좋아서 참을 수가 없었다고 말하느니 차라리 해먹에서 자겠다.  
"잘 맞는다고 생각했는데 아니었어?"  
토마스는 풀이 죽지 않았다. 안광이 번쩍거렸다. 시발. 무서웠다. 잘 맞은 것도 무섭고 잘하는 것도 무섭고 이렇게 집착하는 것도 무섭고.  
"그게 잘 맞은 거냐. 니가 잘하는 거지."  
"아무도 그런 느낌 든 사람 없었어!"  
토마스는 땀을 훔치며 설명했다. 오리엔테이션에서 캠프파이어 옆 민호를 처음 봤을 때의 느낌이며, 그럼 같이 자자고 했을 때 저녁먹자고 얘기하지 않아서 좀 실망했던 거며, 연락이 안되서 기숙사 뒤에 해먹을 치고 잤을 때 밤하늘을 보면서 얼마나 막막했던지에 대해서며. 둘은 동시에 누그러들었다.  
"미안하다. 토마스."  
민호가 사과했다. 토마스는 겁먹게 했다면 저도 미안해요. 사과했다. 둘은 풀을 털면서 일어섰다. 민호가 어색하게 말했다.  
"룸메이트 기념으로 저녁이나 먹을까."  
"네."  
뛰쳐나오느라 둘에겐 목에 걸린 기숙사 출입 카드가 전부였다. 제가 살 생각이던 민호는 토마스에게 잠깐 있으라고 하고 방으로 돌아갔다. 지갑은 어제 입고 벗었던 바지에 있었다. 빼내는데 문이 열리고 닫혔다. 토마스가 민호의 양볼을 쥐고 키스했다. 데님 셔츠의 똑딱이 단추가 투두둑 뜯어졌다. 민호도 모르게 바지와 속옷이 다 내려갔다. 이새끼는 고등학교 3년 동안 하루 다섯시간씩 했나. 난 대학 3년간 뭘 했나. 민호 머릿속에 생각들이 계주를 했다. 잘 맞기는 개뿔. 존나 잘하는 거잖아. 토마스와 민호는 어쨌든 원하던 저녁을 먹었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 왜 쓸데없이 길죠;;;


End file.
